


Sleepy Mornings

by omnisan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: I think there's not enough Demo content so here's a sweet little Demo x Reader morning oneshot bc I love Demo





	Sleepy Mornings

Sunlight filtered in through the window, gently waking you up. Wrapped in one of Demo’s hoodies, you were left feeling pleasantly warm, while a pair of panties kept you the right amount of cool. You flipped over, rolling onto your back and releasing a sigh. Demo stirred next to you, rolling over to face you now. 

“G’mornin’.” He mumbled, eyes still closed as he draped an arm over your stomach. 

“Morning baby.” You smiled. 

Sleepy Demo was so cute, but you could tell he was waking up more with every second that passed. He was a handsy guy and you were his girlfriend. You let his hand wander before coming to a rest, where his thumb lightly traced circles on your skin. 

The silence between you two was golden and serene, very different when you were not in bed. If you weren't on the battlefield with loud noises, then you were surrounded by an array of good friends, who were also usually quite loud. You figured you woke up a bit early seeing as how there wasn't a lot of noise coming from the rest of the base yet. 

As you relished in the tranquility, you let your eyes close again. Demo played with the hem of your panties and you took a deep breath, your heart picking up the pace. Contrary to what you were anticipating, Demo shifted next to you again. Soon, you felt gentle kisses lining your stomach and it was impossible to stifle a giggle.

“Tavish, what are you doing?” You asked with a smile. 

“Jus’—” he kissed your stomach again, never finishing his sentence. 

When he finally stopped, he laid his head on your stomach, his eyes out of sight of yours. 

“I jus’ want ye t' know I love ye.” 

“I love you too, baby.” 

It took no time for Demo to fall back asleep, hugging your midsection. He let out tiny snores that were like music to your ears. 

Before you really knew him, he was just a crazy demo man, happily blowing things up, but he had his own soft side. Everyone here did, but it was him you fell in love with. When he was with you, he handled you so gently, as if you would break. He was afraid to lose you, and often overprotected you, but you weren't going anywhere. 

Not anywhere but back to sleep, that is. With your boyfriend snoring against your skin, keeping you in a bear hug, you had no other option but to close your eyes and get some more sleep while you still could.


End file.
